Ofsreen Ya Onscreen
by CID Romance
Summary: Hi guys. My brand new storry on ff. It's on Kavin and his Mistrey girl the most, but also includes the team
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys this is my new storry on ff. It is based on CID ofscreen, but also with imagination.**_

1st couple

Abhijeet = Aditya Srivastava

Tarika = Shraddha Musale Srivastava

2 girls

2nd couple

Daya = Dayanand Shetty

Tasha = Vaishnavi Dhanraj Shetty

2 kids

3rd couple

Rajat = Vikas Kumar

Shreya = Janvi Chheda

4th couple Sachin = Hrishikesh Pandey

Purvi = Ansha Sayeed Pandey 1 son

(there are more couples, i will reveal them in the upcomming chapters)

**Storry**

It was a pleasant morning. The whole team was on the set, discussing about usual talks. Mr BP Singh came and all became quiet.

BP Singh(smilling): Goodmorning

Team... Team: Good morning sir...

BP Singh: So aap log yeh soch rahe hain ki hum kaunsa episode shoot karne waale hain. So it's a jungle type episode. Kal nikalna hain so be ready guys. Aaj hum apni iss episode ke last part shoot kar rahe hain, uske baad aap log ghar jaa sakte hain packing karne. Waise Shiva( Shivaji Satam) teri beti kahan hain...?_**( I know guys ki Shivaji Satam ki koi beti nahin hain, but just imagine)**_

Shiva: Pata nahin... Kehke gayi thi ki aadhe ghante mein waapas aajayegi...

Aditya: Sir aati hogi...

Voice: Here I am...

There a girl was standing. Quiet fair skin, light blue eyes, maroon color long hair till her hips, bound in a high pony tail, black jeans with white top and brown vest, black shoes & a bag in her hand.

Daya: Bohot din jeeoge. Abhi abhi tumhari hi baat chal raha tha.

Girl: Aww... so cute... Waise uncle_**( BP Singh[ shocked] )** _aap mujhe jaad kyun kar rahe the...?

BP Singh: Are haan. Tumne saari tayariyan kar li hain.

Girl: Yup..._**(counting on her fingers)**_Bus reserve kar liya, Vanity vans ready hain, Shoot ki saare neccessary thinghs bhijwa diya hain. Ab sirf aap log bache hain.

Hari_**(Hrishikesh Pandey)**_: Waise Pari yeh tumhare haanth mein kya hain...

Girl: Yeh..._**(holding the bag up)**_Bhai isme aloo ke parathe hain...

Ajay_**(Ajay Nagrath[Pankaj])**_: Hmm aloo ke parathe...

Girl: Ajay apni pet ki size zara dekh. Aisa lag raha hain ki tu pregnant hain 5 mahine ki...

The rest burst in laughter. Ajay made a cute angry face.

Vicky_**( Vikas Kumar)**_: Loh bhai yeh toh naraaz hogaya...

Girl: Acha I am sorry... Kaan pakar ke sorry... Ab toh maaf karde mere bhai...

Ajay: Hmmm... Chal theek hain... Lekin tumhe mujhe 2 aloo ke parathe dene honge...

Girl: Done...

BP Singh: Acha chalo ready ho jaau. Bohot ho gaya hasi mazak... Pari tum in sab ka rol aur script samjha do...

Girl: Uncle Aapne kaha tha ki kuch naye log hume join karne waale hain...

BP Singh: Are haan... Kal subha milwaunga tum sab ko unse...

The girl nodded and he walked away.

Vinu_**(Vineet)**_: Haan haan sir yeh hume stunt sikhaye gi. Humari action stunt queen joh tehri...

Girl: Vinu...

He ran away and she was chasing him.

Girl: Vinu ruk... Abhi batati hun ruk...

Vinu: Are muhjhe thori na marna hain karate girl...

Vivek came between them.

Vivek: Are are Pari jaane do na...

Girl: Aaj ke liye chor rahi hun tumhe...

Vineet_**(Making faces)**_: Acha...

Girl_**(struggeling to loose her hand from Vivek grip to get hold of Vineet)**_: Vinu... Vivek Chor na...

Abhay_**( Abhay Shukla)**_: Are Pari chor na tu to jaanta hain na uski aadaton ko...

She had calm down and Vineet walked back.

Vineet_**(side hugging her)**_: Haan isse tang karne mein bohot maza aata hain...

Girl_**(lightly punched him in his stomach)**_: Acha...

Vinu_**(jumped)**_: Aaauwch... That hurts...

Vaibhav_**( I realy don't know his real name, if anyone knows please tell me)**_: Aur agar Pari ne mara toh it will hurt more.

The rest smiled and get engrosssed in their work...

_**So guys here is my new storry on Kavin and team with a Mistery girl... So a lot of romance is waiting for u all. Please read and review. love u all bye tc cu**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello guys thanx for the reviews**_

_**NEXT MORNING**_

The whole team was waiting in the bus. BP Singh came.

BP Singh: Sab ready hain...?

Team: Yess sir...

BP Singh: Acha theek hain... Main, Shiva aur Narinder(Narendra Gupta) hum teeno alag gaari mein jaayenge...

Team: Ok sir...

BP Singh: Waise Pari kahan hain...

Adi: Kehke gayi thi ki kuch lene jaa rahi hain aati hogi sir...

Just then new faces entered the bus..,

BP Singh: Aageye tum log...

New team: Yess sir...

BP Singh: Acha tumlog apna parichay do tab tak main sab se pooch ke aata hun ki sab ready hain ki nahin.

The new team nodded and Bp Singh went out from the bus.

New team:

Hello I am Mahinder Singh**(Dushant)**

Hello i am Jagjit Athwal**(Vansh)**

Hello I am Vikas Salgotra**(Mayur)**

Hello I am Ankur Sharma**(Karan)**

Hello I am Abeed Sheikh**(Vikram)**

Hi I am Pooja Khatri**(Ishita)**

Hi i am Pooja**(Guys asli naam mujhe nahin pata, so from now to not get in thee confussion I will use their reel name, means onscreen name)**

Team: Hello.

Daya: Nice to meat u all.

Just then a guy enters. Cute and handsome. Wearing a white t-shirt with jeans and black jacket.

Guy: I am so sorry for being late. Possible hain ki aap mujhe jaante hain, lekin phir bhi main apna parichay deta hun. Hi I am GAURAV KHANNA**(Kavin)**...

Team; Hi...

Driver; Aap log baith jaaye main bus start karne waala hun...

Just then the girl entered...

Girl: Sorry sorry guys for being late... Woh actually traffic mein phas gayi thi...

Aditya: No Problem Pari...

She saw all the seats were full. Abhijeet & Tarika, Daya & Tasha, Rajat & Shreya, Sachin & Purvi, Nikhil & Vaibhav, Vivek & Kaajal, Vineet & Roma, Ishita & Pooja, Freddy & Pankaj, Mayur Vansh Karan & Vikram at the backside. She saw a 2-seat free and went to sit there, where she saw a boy, but couldn't see the face. She sat beside him and Kavin smelled a ladies purfume. He shocked.

Kavin**(shocked)**: Tum...!

Pari Turned her face and she also shocked.

Girl: Tum!

Kavin**(irritated)**: Tum mera peecha karte karte yahan tak chali aayi...

Pari**(in same tone)**: Oh hello Mr Attitude yeh baat toh mujhe tumse kehna chahiye...

Kavin: Haha how funny... Main attitude nahin dikhaata... Tum attitude dikhaati ho...

Pari: Owhh really Mr Joker...

Kavin: Dekho...

Abhijeet: Are are tum logon ko kya hogaya hain.. Abhi theek se mile bhi nahin ho aur ladna shuru kar diya...

Kavin: Sir aapko nahin pata ki yeh mera peecha kar rahi hain...

Pari: Main kissi ka peecha nahin kar rahi hun balki tum mera peecha kar rahe ho...

Kavin: Oh really... Toh isse main kismat ka khel samjhun ki hum baar baar mil rahe hain...+

Pari: Meri phooti kismat ki main baar baar tumse mil rahi hun...

Daya; Are yaar tumdono phirse lad pade... Acha main tum dono ka confusion door kar deta hoon.. koi kissi ka peecha nahin kar raha hain(to Pari) Pari yeh hain humare cast ka naya hissa Gaurav Khanna, joh inspector Kavin ka rol karega(to Kavin) aur Kavin yeh hain Pari... I mean Anjalie humari action Director joh hum sab ko fight aur stunt sikhaati hain...

Kavin: Yeh Action Director hain...?

Kavin burst in laughing, while Anjalie was boiling in anger...

Anjalie: Isme hasne waali kaunsi baat hain...?

Kavin**(to Duo's)**: Sir aap log mazak toh nahin kar rahe hain na... Yeh aur stunt hahahaaaa...

Anjalie: Aur tum kaunsa PHD karke aaye ho acting mein... Over acting ka joker kahin ka

Abhijeet: Inka kuch nahin hosakta **(to Kavin)** Jab hum phonche ge toh khud hi maanloge...

They went to their seat.

Kavin: Dekho mere profession ko beech mein mat laao...

Anjalie: Acha agar tum laa sakte ho toh main kyun nahin...

Both with angry glance sat beside each other. All the others were looking at their cute fight. He pushed her leg from his place and she in return pushed his leg, he again pushed her leg, she in anger kicked his leg with her boots. He looked at her while holding his feet and she shot a look 'Don't dare to mess with me'.

After sometime she got up for an anouncement.

Anjalie: Attension attension everyone. I know saare couples iss waqt Romantic ho rahe hain, but thora sa waqt meri baat sunljiye...

The couples passed a fiery glance, while Anjalie raised her shoulders...

Kavin: Attention attention aisi chila rahi hain jaise tum kisi stage pe khare ho ATTENTION lene ke liye...

Anjalie**(passed a fiery glance)**: Will u please shut your mouth Mr Attitude...**(towards the others)** So main keh rahi thi ki yeh trip 3-4 ghante lagega toh kyun na hum koi game khele. Kyunki mera mood kissi ne subhe subhe off kardiya...

Kavin: Tum toh khud hi off ho... toh koi tumhe kya off karega...

Anjalie: Oh hello main off hun ya nahin iska tumse koi matlab nahin samjhe... agar tum intne on hote na toh tumhaara kab ki shaadi hogayi hoti aur 3-4 bache ke baap bhi ban chuke hote...

Kavin: Mujhe choro apne aap ko dekho lagta hain tum 4-5 bache ki maa hon...

Anjalie: Apne aap ko jaake aaine mein dekho bara aaya mere baare mein bolne ko... Uncle Kavin...

Kavin**(angry)**: Oi mujhe uncle mat bulai, nani kahin ki...

Anjalie: Mujhe nani bulaa raha hain. tumhara shakal 80 saal ki budhe se bhi old dikhta hain...

Kavin: Dekho...

Sachin**(comming between)**: Hey bhagwaan, chup hojaaw tum dono. Yeh bus hain koi fight kring nahin joh tumdono aise lade jaa rahe ho...

Anjalie: Bhai...

Sachin; Pari tum kya kehna chaati thi woh toh batado...

Anjalie**(slamming her for-head)**: Are haain iss kharus ke chakar mein main sab bhool gayi... Woh Mujhe kehna tha ki kyun na hum koi game wagaira khele...

Pankaj: Acha kaunsa game...?

Nikhil: Truth or dare...

Daya: Are nahin yaar bus hil raha hain theek nahin khel paayenge hum log...

Tarika: Copy cat...?

Tasha: Nahin yaar...?

Shreya: Aantakshri...

Kaajal: Na baba na mujhe gaana nahin aata

Vivek: Hey bhagwaan toh kya kare...

He stopped in the middle hearing a soft voice. All their attentio shifted towards the door and they saw Anjalie lost in the fresh wind.

_**MUSIC**_

_**O Bekhabar, O Bekadar, Betaabiyon Ko Na Badah (she was in the doorway)**_  
><em><strong>Dekh Le Hai Pyaar Ka Kaisa Nasha Mujhpe Chadha<strong>_  
><em><strong>O Bekhabar, O Bekadar, Betaabiyon Ko Na Badah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aa Dekh Le Hai Pyaar Ka Kaisa Nasha Mujhpe Chadha<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kaisa Nasha Mujhpe Chadha<strong>_

_**O Bekhabar, O Bekadar, Betaabiyon, Bechainiyan Hai Jawan**_  
><em><strong>Meri Nazar Dhoonde Tujhe Tu Kahan<strong>_  
><em><strong>Haan Tujhko Main Aankhon Ka Kaajal Bana Loon<strong>_  
><em><strong>O Bekhabar, O Bekadar, Betaabiyon, Bechainiyan Hai Jawan<strong>_

_**Chaahungi Main Yuhin Tujhe Bepanha**_  
><em><strong>Haan Tujhko Khushi Sa Labho Pe Saja Loon<strong>_  
><em><strong>O Bekhabar, O Bekadar, Betaabiyon Ko Na Badah ( she came inside and began to swing)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aa Dekh Le Hai Pyaar Ka Kaisa Nasha Mujhpe Chadha<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kaisa Nasha Mujhpe Chadha ..<strong>_

_**Roop Hoon Teri Dhoop Hoon**_  
><em><strong>Tu Suraj Hai Mann Ka Mere<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ya Ghani Main Hoon Roshni<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ab Chalte Hoon Dhalte Hoon Tujhko Hi<strong>_

_**Haan Mere Ik Pehar, Tu Kahe Thehar**_  
><em><strong>Toh Jaaon Nagar Se Tere<strong>_  
><em><strong>Har Ghadi Mushkilon Bari<strong>_

_**Kyun Lagti Hai Jo Bhi Badalti Hai Bin Tere**_  
><em><strong>Tu Mile Toh Silsile, Ho Ho Shuru Jo Hai Khuda Ki Raza<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tere Bina Hai Zindagi Bemaza<strong>_

_**Tu Mil Jaaye Toh Main Jahan Se Chhupa Loon**_  
><em><strong>O Bekhabar, O Bekadar, Betaabiyon, Bechainiyan Hai Jawan<strong>_  
><em><strong>Meri Nazar Dhoonde Tujhe Tu Kahan<strong>_  
><em><strong>Haan Tujhko Main Aankhon Ka Kaajal Bana Loon<strong>_  
><em><strong>O Bekhabar<strong>_

_**O Pyaar Bhi Yun Kabhi Kabhi**_  
><em><strong>Kar Deta Pareshaaniyan<strong>_  
><em><strong>Har Jagah Wohi Woh Lagey<strong>_  
><em><strong>Woh Aashiq Anari Jo Dil De Ke Leta<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ya Paas Bhi Ho Woh Door Bhi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeh Kyun Ho Woh Batlaaye Na<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dil Darre Minnate Kare<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ab Usko Yeh Bolo Ke Aaye Toh Jaaye Na<strong>_

_**Bewajah, Agar Ho Pata, Kya Hai Yahi Dil Ki Khata Ki Saza**_  
><em><strong>Khud Mein Hi Main, Hoti Hoon Kyun Laapata<strong>_  
><em><strong>Main Janu Na Iss Dil Ko Kaise Sambhalun<strong>_  
><em><strong>O Bekhabar, O Bekadar, Betaabiyon, Bechainiyan Hai Jawan<strong>_  
><em><strong>Meri Nazar Dhoonde Tujhe Tu Kahan<strong>_  
><em><strong>Haan Tujhko Main Aankhon Ka Kaajal Bana Loon<strong>_  
><em><strong>O Bekhabar, O Bekadar, Betaabiyon Ko Na Badah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aa Dekh Le Hai Pyaar Ka Kaisa Nasha Mujhpe Chadha<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kaisa Nasha Mujhpe Chadha.<strong>_

_**SONGS END**_

All in the bus clapped and Anjalie smilled in that time they reached the shooting spot.

**Ok guys here goes your next chappy :D ;) Guys I didn't want to hurt anyone. This is only the begin. Aage aage dekhte jaau kya yeh jhagra pyaar mein badalta hain ya nahin...**

**Please read and review...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello guys thanx for the reviews**_

They reached the shooting spot. Rest of the team got down from the bus, only our 2 fighter were left. Kavin stand in the opening, so that Anjalie couldn't get down from the bus.. Anjalie irritately headed towards the other side, but again he blocked her way.

Anjalie**(irritated)**: Oi Rainbow color ki jhande saamne se hat...

Kavin: Bilkul bhi nahin moti...

Anjalie**(anger)**: Teri to...!

She pushed him and he fell on his face in the sand. Dushant made him stand...

Anjalie: Kabhi panga mat lena samjhe... Kharus kahin ka...

Kavin: Iski toh main...

Dushant**(holding him)**: Are... Are chor yaar tu bhi kya kar raha hain...

Just the the someone interupted and told them to head towards BP Singh tent. They get introduced towards each other and Kavin was sure that Anjalie was CID team action director... He saw Anjalie smirking and he gave her a fake smile...

_**AFTERNOON**_

All were busy having lunch. As usual the CID old team were sitting on the ground on a big cloth(like picnic).

Ishita: Are yaar Pooja kitna maza aaraha hain na wahan(pointing towards the old team)...

Pooja: haan yaar dekho kaise maza kar rahe hain wahan. Chal hum bhi jopin karte hain onlogon ko...

Ishita: Are agar woh bharak pade toh...

Dushant: Kuch nahin hoga... Infact main bhi unhe join karne jaa raha hun...(Looking towards the others)Tum loog bhi chaloge...?

New team: Yes sir...

They headed towards the old team and joined them happily. Kavin with irritated face sat beside Dushant, **BUT** also beside Anjalie...Both with irrritation finished their lunch and get rest a little...

_**Afternoon 5.00 Pm**_

Everyone was busy in a tent remembering their dialogs(it was a big tent).

Anjalie: Come on guys dialogs kal jaad karlena..Aaaj ke liyye thora masti hojai what do u all say...

Vivek: Idea bura nahin hain...

Anjalie: So lets go...

They nodded and the rest went outside.

Kavin**(passing Anjalie)**: Main volleyball mein bohot acha hun. Dekh lena aaj ka match main hi jeetunga...

Anjalie**(raised one eyebrow and smirking)**: Oh really... we will see...

_**TEAM A**_

Anjalie, Tarika, Tasha, Shreya, Purvi, Roma, Paayal, Kaajal, Ishita & Pooja

_**TEAM B**_

Kavin, Abhijeet, Daya, Rajat, Sachin, Vineet, Nikhil, Vivek, Dushant & Vansh.

Freddy is instructor.

_**THE MATCH BEGAN...**_

Freddy trow the ball in the air and it fell at the boys side...

Daya passed it to Abhijeet, he to Vivek, Vivek to Dushant, Dushant to Kavin & Kavin slammed it on the girls side ground. Freddy whisteled and boys scored 1. Kavin passed a smirking look.

Now the ball on the girls side. Tasha paased it to Roma, she passed it to Tarika, she passed it to Kaajal, she passed it to Anjalie and she slammed it on the boys side gound, but unfortunate for Kavin it hit his poor nose lightly. Anjalie passed a 'What do u think of your self'& the girls scored 1.

The match went on and now was the score 30-30 & only 2 minutes were left.

Boys played the ball over the net, but fortunately the girl get hold of the ball and played over the net again... Kavin springed and tried to slammed the ball, but Anjalie took it, while he was about to slamm it over the net, & she with a force slammed it on the boys side ground and the girls won. The boys passed a dissapointed look & the girls were jumping.

Freddy**(anouncing)**: So aaj ki match ki winner hand TEAM B: The Angels... Congrats girls...

Anjalie**(passing Kavin, but stopped just beside him)**: Kehte hain bara mooh nahin honi chahiye. Waqt kya khel khelta hain yeh humme bhi nahin maalum... So next time better... Bye

Kavin watched her going & unknowly a smile apeared on his lips.

Kavin**(realizing his smile)**: Yeh kya hogaya mujhe...?

He left for dinner and all went to sleep...

_**NEXT MORNING**_

All were busy with their work. Anjalie was busy with the actors learning them some fight scenes. The rest was busy remembering their script. Kavin was under a tree, when 1 of the big braches were about to fall on hoim, but he didn't noticed it.

Anjalie who was busy with Nikhil saw it and called Kavin, but he had headphones in his ear. Anjalie run and pushed him. He along with her fell on the otherside and the branch fell. The team sighned, but Kavin was lost in Anjalie & she was looking at him confused.

The team reached and disturbed him. They made both stand and Abhijeet saw a little blood oozing from her hands.

Abhijeet: Pari tumhare haanth se khoon beh raha hain...

Anjalie: Are Abhi zjaada nahin laga bas kharoch aayi hain...

Salunkhe: Koi behes nahin.. chalo dressing karvalo... Aur Kavin tumhe toh koi chot nahin lagi na...?

Kavin: No sir I am fine...

Daya: Sure...?

Kavin: Yess sir...

Acp: Ok Chalo Anjalie tumhari dressing karwane...

They went away and Kavin was calculating what happend with him...

_**Hello guy here is your chapter... **_

_**Pyaar thora thora hone laga hain... Kyun sahi kaha na maine...?**_

_**So till next chapter please read and review...**_

_**Bye bye tc love u all**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello guys thanx for the reviews**_

_**2 DAYS LATER**_

Kavin was sitting on a stool with his script. He was obseving Anjalie and thinking about a new technique to irritate her. He saw her going towards one of the tents and her run and stood in the space...

Anjalie: Kya hain...

Kavin: Tum andar nahin jaasakte...

Anjalie: Kyun... BP SIngh sir ne tumhe iss tent ka watchman rakha hain kya...

KaviN: Kuch aisa hi samajhlo...

Anjalie: Dekho main ladne ki mood mein nahin hoon.. Saamne se hanto aur rasta khaali karo...

Kavin played the role of a quietlistener, but didn't moved from there. Anjalie pushed him and he held something for support and held Anjalie's hand and both fell on the ground inside the tent... Kavin lost in her and she tried to get up when she found her chain got stunk in his chain. She was busy loose both chains, while Kavin was busy admiring her beauty. He came back of the trance when he found her getting up from him. He didn't understood what was happening with him and ran outside the tent, while Anjalie looked him confused and get the thing for what she came in the tent...

_**AFTER 10 DAYS**_

The whole team was busy shooting a last scene of that episode, when it began to rain. The rest run into the tents, but only Anjalie was enjoying being wet.

Kavin**(inside the tent)**: Ufff... yeh baarish... Main bheeg gaya ek dam...

Dushant: Are yaar asli maza baarish mein bheegne ka hota hain...

Kavin: Tujhe maalum hain na mujhe baarish bilkul pasand nahin hain. Har taraf bheegi huyi... Uff... Aise mausam mein toh main ghar mein rehna pasand karta hun...

Abhijeet: Kavin... Jab tumhe pyaar hoga na toh khud yeh cheeze tumhe pasand aane lagenge.

Daya: Aur shayad pyaar thoda thoda hone laga hain...

Kavin: Main kuch samjha nahin Daya sir...

The whole team was observing Kavlie & they were sure that Kavin was falling in love, but the main point was that Kavin was not realizing that he started to love her.

Daya: Waqt aane pe khud hi samajh jaaoge... Woh dekho (he pointed towards Anjalie) Yeh ladki jaanti hain ki jeene ka asli maza kya hain...

Kavin looked at her. She was fully wet. She wore shorts and white shirt, which was stick on her body, showing her bold figure.

Tasha: Bohot dard hain isse lekin apni dard kabhi kissi se baanti nahin hain...

Purvi: Haan bahar se yeh humme khush dikhai deti hain, lekin anadar se yeh bechari bilkul tooti huyi hain...

Sachin: Yeh apni khushiyan humse aur uski zindagi se joori choti cheezein se khoochti hain.

Vineet: Issiliye jab hum mese koi bhi sad rehta hain toh woh hamesha humme khush ya phir jhagra mitaane ki koshish karti hain...

In meanwhile the rain stopped. They get called and the shooting continueud, but Kavin was thinking about their words.

_**NEXT DAY**_

The team was returning to Mumbai... All sat in the bus how they came here. So no option left for Kavlie(Kavin and Anjalie) to sit beside each other again. Anjalie was sneezing all the time...

Sachin: Kya zaroorat thi baarish mein bheegne ke liye...?

Anjalie: Woh woh Acheee... Aapko pata hainna ki (sneezing) ... Mujhe baarish bohot pasand hain...

Purvi: Haan ab hogayi na bimaar...

Kaajal: Yeh lo dawa pilo...

Anjalie: Dawa nahin Kaajal please...

Shreya: KOi please wease nahin... Dewa lena padega matlab lena padega...

Anjalie**(sad)**: Ok...

She took the medicines and after sometime fell asleep. She turned and unknowly put her head on Kavin shoulder. Kavin turned and looked at her. She was sleeping holding his right arm and her head on his right shoulder. Kavin was lost in her and a smile appeared on his lips. Some of her hair was falling on her face and Kavin removed it and tucked it beside her ear. The rest saw it and smirked & now they were absolutely sure that Kavin loved her.

_**NIGHT 11.00 PM **_

The team reached Mumbai. Acp got down from the car of the trio. Anjalie was still sleeping on Kavins shoulder, while he put his head on her head. Acp told Sachin to bring Anjalie into the house. Kavin woke up and saw her sleeping.

Sachin held Anjalie in his lap and brought her inside the house, took blessings from Acp's wife or his mom and the bus went further leaving the team at their respective homes.

_**I think it was boring na...?**_

_**Actually i hadn't planned this chapter, but it was important to put it. The ten days leap i took, because of my further chapters will contain some flashback, which also included this 10 days...**_

_**So what is the terrific past of Anjalie, which made her sad in her life...?**_

_**To know stay with me and please read and review.**_

_**Till then bye bye tc**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello guys thanx for the reviews**_

_**2 DAYS LATER  
>MONDAY MORNING<br>ON SET**_

All were on the set. Rajeya entered smiling. Abhijeet saw them.

Abhijeet: Kya baat hain bhai. Aaj chehre pe itna wide smile...

Daya: Akhir baat kya hain...?

Rajat**(blushing)**: Sir woh...

Abhijeet: Haan bolo...

Rajat**(blushing)**: Sir... Shreya tum bolo na...

Shreya**(shocked & blushing)**: Main...? Tum bolo...?

Sachin: Are yaar tum log pehle decide karlo ki kaun bataayega ki baat kya hain...

Rajat: Woh... darasal...

Anjalie**(slamming her for-head)**: Hey bhagwaan...

Tasha: Aur kitna time lagega...?

Shreya(blushing): Actually woh humari... humari...

Voice: ... shaadi ho rahi hain...

Team**(Shocked + happy)**: Kya...?

Voice: Haan...

Purvi: Aur issiliye yeh dono gulal jaise laal horahe hain...

Anjalie: Lekin Dad aapko...

Voice: ...kaise pata chala right...?

They nodded.

Voice**(with a attitude)**: Are chahe main asli mein Acp na hun lekin training toh mili hain na. Bas pata chal gaya...

Anjalie**(raising a eyebrow)**: I doubt...

Acp: Acha baba theek hain... Rajat ke pitaji ne mujhe phone karke bataya aur jab main yahan aaya toh maine indono ko aise situation mein dekha. Soocha inki thori madad kardun... Anyways congratulation...

Rajeya**(blushing)**: Thank u sir...

Team: Congrats...

The girls hugged Rajeya, the boys hugged Rajat and shacked hand with Shreya. Just then DCP entered.

Dcp**(confused)**: Are yahan itni bheer kyun hain...

Acp: Are sir khushiyan ka mauka hain...

Dcp: Woh kaise...?

Salunkhe: Humari 4th couple shaadi karne waale hain...

Dcp**(shocked & happy)**: Rajat aur Shreya...?

Acp: Yes sir...

Dcp**(happy)**: Are yeh toh kamaal hogaya... **(trying to reach Rajeya)**Are tumlog hato aage se. Mujhe zara honewaali pati patni se milna hain...

He reached them & hugged them.

Dcp: Aaj main bohot khush hoon...

Dushant: Lekin shaadi kab hain...?

Rajat: Agle hafte...

Team**(shocked)**: Kya...?

Abhijeet: Itni jaldi...?

Daya: Decoration etc kaise hoga ek hafte mein...?

Tarika: functions ke liye kapde wagaira wagaira kaise select karenge...?

Acp: Are saans toh lelo tum log... RAjat aur Shreya ke maa baap ne sab set karliya hain... Woh log indono ko surprise dena chaate the...

Team**(releaved)**: Thank god...

Dcp: Aur jahan tak shooting ki baat hain toh Rajat aur Shreya ki Shaadi tak koi shooting nahin hoga... Humne episodes pehle hi shoot kar chuke hain. Toh tum sab shopping ke liye jaa sakte ho... Aur Acp Salunkhe hum teeno bhi shopping karne jaayenge...

Salunkhe**(surprised)**: Sir aap...?

Dcp**(confused)**: Haan kyun...?

Salunkhe**(innocent)**: Nahin... nahin... kuch nahin...

Acp & the rest were trying not to laugh. After sometime they left for the mall.

Abhijeet: Tum ladkiyan apni shopping karna aur hum ladke apni. Isse time bhi save hoojayega...

Tarika: Done..

Boys & girls separated. Poor Rajeya couldn't do shopping with each other. After sometime they were finished & left the mall & went to their respective homes, because next morning they have to leave for Chandigarh, where Rajeya marriage functions are held. All of them were in a bus like in the film Hum Saath Saath Hain.

_**SONG: ABCD**_  
><em><strong>MOVIE Hum Saath Saath Hain<strong>_

_**MUSIC**_

**Kavin: Heheheehhheeeee**

_**MUSIC**_

**Abhijeet: Abcdefghi...**

**Daya: ...jklm...**

**Rajat: ...nopqrstuvwx...**

**Sachin: ...yz...**

**The four to their wifes: I love you...**

**All: Abcdefghi – jklm – nopqrstuvwx – yz**

**Kaajal(to Vivek): I love you...**

_**MUSIC**_

**All: Lalalalaaa lalalaallaaa (3X)**

_**MUSIC**_

**Vivek: Chhutiyon ke yeh din hain suhane...**

**Vineet: Saathi tera yuh saath rahe...**

**Freddy(with the children): Bachchon ke sang bachche phir ban jayen...**

**Pankaj: Mauj mein jhoome zara, masti karen...**

**Mayur: Ban ke badal...**

**Kavin(put a hand on his shoulder): Hai...**

**Vansh(joining them): ban ke panchhi...**

**Kavin(put the other hand on his shoulder): Hai Hai...**

**All boys: udte rahen...**

**Kavin: Kya baat hai, to good ji...**

**All: Abcdefghi – jklm – nopqrstuvwx – yz**

**Sachin(to Purvi): I love you...**

_**MUSIC**_

**Shreya: Apne gaon ki galiyon mein chale hum,**  
><strong>Bachpan ki yaadon mein khoya hai man...<strong>

**Anjalie(holding Sachin, Daya & Freddy hands): Bahen thaame teen bhaiyon ki,**  
><strong>Thumkegi phir se unki behen,<strong>  
><strong>Sawan ke jhoolon se...<strong>

**Dushant: Hai...**

**Shreya(joining Anjalie): babul ke aangan se...**

**Kavin: Hai...**

**All girls: hoga milan...**

**Kavin & Dushant: Sahibaji– how emotional...**

**All: Abcdefghi – jklm – nopqrstuvwx – yz**

**Tasha(to Daya): I love you...**

_**MUSIC**_

**(both are sitting on the top of the bus)**

**Kavin: Thandi thandi yeh hawaen humko...**

**Dushant: Chupke chupke kya kehti suno...**

**Kavin: Manzil hai kareeb ab hamare...**

**Dushant: Bolen ghatayen, khushiyan chuno...**

**Kavin: Nazaren chura ke...**

**Dushant: dil mein chhupa ke...**

**Both: sapne buno...(hi-five each other, while Ishita kissed Kavin cheek & Anjalie kissed Dushant one) Dude – how romantic.**

**Abhijeet(passing to Tarika): Abcdefghi...**

**Tarika(passing to Daya): ...jklm...**

**Daya(passing to Tasha): ...nopqrst...**

**Tasha(passing to Kavlie): ...uvwx...**

**Anjalie & Kavin(pointing towards Rajat who was laying there with closed eyes): ...yz...**

**Shreya(blushing to Kavin): I love you…**

**(Rajat smiling put a cussion on his face)**

_**SONG ENDS.**_

They reached the mansion or should i say a Palace. Rajeya ki aarti utari gayi & they went inside only our super hot 2 fighters were left outside**(& as u know they will 2 opposite pole ke hain toh fight toh hoga hi)**. Kavin was sitting on the seat with his both feet crossed on the opposite side seat, so that Anjalie can't pass. Anjalie became furious, but controle.

Anjalie: Pair hataw...

Kavin: Kya...? Maine sunna nahin...

Anjalie: I said move your legs...

Kavin: Sorry, but they are very tired...

Anjalie: Oh really...

She kicked his foot hard which made Kavin stand up holding his feet.

Kavin**(anger)**: Aaah... What the hell...?

Anjalie: Shukar maano ki sirf leg pe kick kiya hain agar dubara mujhe satane ki koshish ki bhi toh aisi jagah laat marungi ki kisi ko muh dikhaane ke layak nahin rahoge...

Kavin: Oi... mujhe dhamki de rahi ho...

Anjalie: Shukar maano ke sirf dhamki de rahi hun... agar mera dimag satak gaya toh tu yahan khara nahin rehpayega...**(murmering)** Pata nahin kaise kaise log aagaye hain tellywood mein... huhhh...

Kavin**(heard her)**: Tumhara matlab kya hain "kaise kaise log..."

Anjalie: Obviously between brackets... Aur brackets ke beech mein tum kya daaloge that's your problem...

Kavin: Dekho mujhse panga mat lena... Main aag hun aag...

Anjalie**(putting her hands on her hips)**: Oh really agar tum aag ho na toh main paani hun... Tum jaise ko theek karna aata hain mujhe... Agar aage se nahin hate na toh tumhara dusra pair bhi tordungi...

She pushed him aside & got down from the bus. Kavin anger was to his peek.

Kavina: Agar maine tumhe theek nahin kiya na toh mera naam bhi Kavin nahin...

He also got down & went inside the palace.

All were sitting in the big living-room.

Shreya Mother**(SM)**: Aap logon ka bohot bohot shukriyan yahan aane ke liye...

DCP: Are shukriya kis baat ke liye behenji. Shreya humari beti jaisi hain. Humara toh farz banta hain...

Acp: Bilkul sahi kaha aapne...

Shreya Father**(SF)**: Aap log thak gaye honge na. Chaliye aap thora araam karlijiye...

The boys side baraat was staying in the opposite wing of the palace. Shreya was in her room & Rajat was in another room where the baraat was staying. Rajat parents were also with the baraatis. The couples had one room & the others managed in rooms.

_**RAJAT'S SIDE**_

Salunkhe, Abhrika, Daysha, Dushant, Kavin, Mayur, Vansh, Vikram, Karan & Pankaj.

_**SHREYA'S SIDE**_

Acp, Sachvi, Vivajal, Anjalie, Ishita, Divya, Roma, Paayal, Vineet, Vaibhav & Freddy.

Only DCP was confused on which side he must go. So he decided to stay on both their side.

Shreya & Rajat Parents decided to hold the sagaai tomorrow.

**LATER ON THE DAY**

They were discussing about who will do the short role play on Rajya. So DCP suggested to who are not married to write their names & put it in a bowl. Boys names apart, girls names apart. Shreya picked a boy name & Rajat picked a girl name & opened their chit.

Rajat: Anjalie...

Team: ohoooo...

Shreya: Kavin...

Kavin**(shocked)**: What...?

Abhijeet**(to Daya)**: Lagta hain yeh stage pe hi jhagar parenge...

Daya nodded.

Anjalie: Shreya tumne ache se dekha hain na...

Shreya: Haan Angel...

Kavin: Lekin...

DCP: Koi lekin wekin nahin. Tum sab ne promise kiya tha ki jiska naam aayega wohi perform karega. So done Kavin & Anjalie...

Kavlie looked at each other like their first enemie.

Dushant**(to Duo)**: Sir lagta hain yeh khamoshi bohot badi aandi toofan ki baari hain.

_**SAGAAI**_

The girls were busy making Shreya ready. She was wearing a blue color lehenga. Anjalie was in pink**(the cloth that Deepika wore in Yeh Jawaani Hain Deewani)** & the others were in ghagra.

Purvi: Oi hoi... Aaj toh Rajat tumhe dekh ke latu hojaayega...

Shreya blushed. Shreya was brought down & as always Rajat was lost seeing her. All the others tried not to laugh. Duo coughed fakely to move Rajat from his lost world. Rajeya blushed to their peeks. After sometime Shreya & Rajat were engaged & now the real fun starts. Rajya talked something & told Freddy. Freddy told Kavlie & they were shocked. Lights got dim.

_**SONG: Dilli Waali Girlfriend**_  
><em><strong>MUSIC<strong>_

**(Kavin became in spot & after him Anjalie)(they were dancing like in the song)**

_**MUSIC**_

**Kavin: O what a look, what a grace**  
><strong>Tenu hi karaan main chase<strong>  
><strong>What a naksh, what a nain<strong>  
><strong>Dil tera ho gaya fan<strong>  
><strong>What a smile, what a style<strong>  
><strong>Lut'ti neendo ki ye file<strong>  
><strong>Kabhi soft, kabhi rude<strong>  
><strong>Killer tera attitude<strong>

**Kavin: Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke**  
><strong>Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke (x2)<strong>

**Anjalie: O teri ankh da ishaara mujhe fraud lage**  
><strong>Tu toh Majnu aawaara by God lage<strong>

**Kavin: O kasme waade khake**  
><strong>Apni pocket money bacha ke<strong>  
><strong>Aaya tere liye paise waise jod jaad ke..<strong>

**Ghar waalon ko bhi bye-shye bol baal ke**  
><strong>Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke<strong>  
><strong>Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke<strong>  
><strong>Aaya Dilli wali girlfriend chhod chhad ke<strong>

_**MUSIC**_

**Teri galli mein bhi aana start kar diya**  
><strong>Ik tere naam apna heart kar diya<strong>  
><strong>Karne laga aankh matakka<strong>  
><strong>Ab toh aashiq ban gaya pakka<strong>

**Anjalie: Aaj abhi maine tera boycott kar diya**  
><strong>Teri saari harqatein main toh note karu<strong>  
><strong>Tujhe thaane mein le jaake main report karu oye<strong>

**Kavin: Tu na kar aise fight**  
><strong>Tera mood main karu light<strong>  
><strong>Tujhe scene mein dikha ke film Golmaal ke..<strong>

**Naam tera hi likhaya maine wedding card pe**  
><strong>Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke<strong>  
><strong>Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke<strong>  
><strong>Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke<strong>

_**MUSIC**_

**Anjalie: Yeh to ishq mein dekho badtameez ho gaya**  
><strong>Bina baat ke hi mujh pe ye freeze ho gaya<strong>  
><strong>Refuse kiya sau baari<strong>  
><strong>Phir bhi karna chahe yaari<strong>

**Kavin: Passion tere liye mera increase ho gaya**

**Tu hi day lage**  
><strong>Mujhe meri night lage<strong>  
><strong>Mujhe future mera tere sang bright lage<strong>

**Anjalie(pushing him): Tujh se bhi zyada shona**  
><strong>Koi handsome munda hona<strong>  
><strong>Leke jayega sone mein tol tal ke Oye..<strong>

**Kavin: O tere liye aaj gaddi main toh mod-maad ke**  
><strong>Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chaad ke<strong>

**Anjalie: Chal jhutta.. mere liye signal tod taad ke**  
><strong>Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke<strong>

**Kavin: Ghar waalon ko bhi bye-shye bol baal ke**  
><strong>Aaya dilliwaali girlfriend chhod chhad ke<strong>  
><strong>Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke<strong>  
><strong>Aaya dilliwaali girlfriend chhod chhad ke<strong>

**O what a look, what a grace**  
><strong>Tenu hi karaan main chase<strong>  
><strong>What a naksh, what a nain<strong>  
><strong>Dil tera ho gaya fan<strong>  
><strong>What a smile, what a style<strong>  
><strong>Lut'ti neendo ki ye file<strong>  
><strong>Kabhi soft, kabhi rude<strong>  
><strong>Killer tera attitude<strong>

_**MUSIC**_  
><em><strong>SONG ENDS<strong>_

There was a rounded aplause in the hall. After sometime they went to do dinner.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Ok here ends this chapter. **_

_**Yeh toh sirf trailer hain aage aage dekho kya kya hota hain Rajeya ki shaadi mein Kavlie ke beech mein.**_

_**Excited or not for what will happend next.**_

_**What do u think kya hoga aage...?**_

_**Mere regular reviewers & readers. **_

_**Kya lagta hain aapko? U guys always are reading my stories. Kya aapko lagta hain ki Kavlie itni aasani se ek honge...? Ya phir abhi bohot kuch baaki hain...?**_

_**Bye tc love u all & please read & review...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello guys thanx for the reviews**_

Guy bit confused. Actually I am not from India. I am a hindu, but the rituals of here & of India are different. That's the proble bit confused in what the steps r towards the marriage.

I mean what comes first sagai, mehendi, sangeet etc etc... I mean a full royal wedding. How does it go? Anyone please help... I need help to continue with this story.

& if someone has any idea please share, because I am now out of idea's. All the idea's r welcome...

Thanx for reading...


End file.
